The trouble in the anthropologist
by mariabones
Summary: A conversation with Angela and Cam helps Brennan make a decision about her realtionship with Booth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and write this just for fun and to share with all of you bonesheads

The trouble in the anthropologist

Forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan went to her best friend forensic artist Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, and found her talking with their boss forensic pathologist Dr Camille Saroyan

-"Good I found the two of you, you both got to help me" Brennan said

-"Sure, sweetie, what is it?" said the artist

-" Is Booth" said the anthropologist

-"Did you guys had a fight?" asked the pathologist, worried

-"No, no, we're fine is just, I want to do something for him , you know for helping clearing my name, waiting for me while I was on the lam, I want to do something that tells him how grateful I am of having him in my life, of our live together" said the anthropologist.

-"OH, sweetie, that's so sweet" said the artist

-"And I know what you can do, what I don't know is if you are willing to do it?" Said the pathologist

-"What is it, Cam? Asked Brennan

-"Think Brennan, what is Booth's most deep wish that only you can give him?" said Cam

-"Well, he is quite traditional, he always wanted the whole package, the wife, the kids, the house with the picket fence" said Brennan

-"Exactly" said Cam, "So, do you know what you have to do?"

-"Well, we already have the kids and the house with the picket fence, so the only thing… wait", the anthropologist said with surprise, realization coming to her mind "Are you saying I should propose to Booth? She continued

"Exactly, that's what I'm saying" Cam answered

"I am with Cam, it would definitely show Booth how much you love him." The artist added

The anthropologist thought about it for a moment, "If I'm doing it, there are some things I must do, do you mind if I take the rest of the day for myself cam? Brennan asked her boss

"Absolutely not" she answered

Brennan went to her office to pick her purse and coat and left the Jeffersonian, her first stop was the jeweler's, to buy Booth a ring, then she went to the grocery store to buy the ingredients for the dinner and headed home

At 6:00 pm Booth went to the Jeffersonian to pick Brennan up, but cam told him she left early in the day, he called her worried and she just told him she was at home, and fine, so he just headed home. When he arrived home, he found Brennan dressed in a fancy dress with the table set in candle light and no trace of their daughter

-"What's all of this? Where is Christine? "He asked nervously

-"Relax, she is with my dad for the night, and this, is just something nice I wanted to do for you" she answered

The sat at the table and had dinner with light chat, when they finished, Brennan talked

"Booth, there's something I want to tell you" she begun

"Ok, I knew this meant something, so just say it" He said

"Well, it's just that, I didn't know I could love someone as I love you, or being loved the way you love me. You cleared my name when Pellant framed me, and waited for me , even I didn't deserved it, so I just Seeley Booth would you make me the happiest woman alive and be my husband" she asked

"Of course Bones" He happily answered

After that, they went upstairs and showed each other how much they loved each other

A/N reviews are as always welcomed and I may consider continuing it, with how they tell everyone the news


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As well as last week, I continue not owning Bones.

Chapter 2.

The following morning Angela was a little bit worried, it was 8:30 and Brennan hadn't arrived, when usually she was the first to arrive to work. Then, suddenly the anthropologist appeared.

-"Morning Sweetie", the artist greeted, may I speak to you?, she added

-"Good morning to you too, Angela and of course, follow me to my office" she replied

-"You're nearly two hours late sweetie, what happened?" the artist asked

-"Nothing, I just overslept, Booth and I spent all night celebrating until really late" she answered

-"Celebrating, I don't understand, celebrating what?" The artist asked

-"We're engaged, I proposed last night and he said yes" was Brennan answer

-"Oh my gosh", exclaimed the artist, "that's amazing, congratulations"

-"Thank you, Ange, and also I Have one question to ask you" Brennan said

"What it is?" replied the artist

"Would you be my Maid of honor?" asked Brennan

"Of course sweetie", replied the artist, and the two friends hugged, afterwards they decided to get the group together for drinks after work to let the news on the open officially

A/N May I have to say, reviews are, as always really wellcome


End file.
